


Comfort

by spaceshigeo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other, am i doing this right, if youre reading these forgive me i am horrible, im probably going to forget about this right away, my writing sucks i am so sorry, ok but i just love the rejects?? so much???, tomatoredd is tiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshigeo/pseuds/spaceshigeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Tomatoredd at your favorite beach, chat a little, and soon become good friends. After a little while you learn that Tomatoredd gets sad at times, in which you try your best to make them comfy and happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Sitting up in your bed, you let out a short and quiet yawn as you stretched your limbs out across the bed, smiling a bit as you heard a few small cracks. You glance over at the digital clock on your small side-table, squinting a bit since it was rather bright. "6:33," you mutter, laying back down in your bed and staring at the ceiling.  
After a few minutes of ceiling-staring pass by you glance at the clock again, and groan. It read '6:37'. You stand up, scratching your head groggily. A little bit of drool was dangling out of the corner of your mouth and slowly dripping onto your pajama top. You wipe it away with your sleeve and waddle downstairs to the kitchen. As you open the fridge you grimace. All of the foods in there smell horrible; though none of them were at their due date, but the scents all together smelled revolting. You close the fridge and decide to just munch on a bun.  
It's now 7AM and you're done eating your small breakfast. Since you probably can't go to sleep, you decide to go on a nice little stroll on the beach. You slip on your shoes, still in your pajamas and put on a nice comfy coat over top, in case it was cold outside. Which was confirmed once you opened the door.  
A cold burst of wind blew into your face, making you shiver a bit almost immediately. You quickly zipped up your coat and walked outside, being sure to close and lock the front door behind you. You began to make your way towards the nearest beach, which was a nice one. Although it was rocky it was still your favourite, because of all the birds that were usually seen there. You smiled to yourself as you looked up at the sky. It was really pretty at this time, apparently. You thought it would be dark and gross, but you thought wrong.  
You almost tripped over a rock as you arrived at the beach and grinned. You made your way past the logs near the entrance and to the edge of beach where the water gently hit the rocks. Sitting down on some driftwood, you hummed a bit, watching the waves splash salty water onto your shoes. Laughing quietly to yourself, you are oblivious to the taller figure walking towards around where you were. That is until you hear muttering behind you. You flinch a bit, and turn your head towards the source.

Standing before you was someone who was around 5'7, with fluffy ginger hair, one normal eye and one.. Black eye? Or was that a hole in their head? You shrug it off and continue to do your daily examination of people whom walk up to you. They're wearing a sweater which is divided into blue and red, with blue and the top. Over top of that was a semi-fancy overcoat, one side was green and the other was a nice lavender colour. Your eyes traveled further down at their pants, which were divided into tan and blue denim by a few stitches. 'Cool,' you though to yourself, as you looked back up towards their face.

Their cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink as they coughed quietly, smiling softly at you. A few more mutters came from them before they waved. "H-Hey! Uh- I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone.. Oh! I mean!!- i-I don't mean to sound like a creep or anyth-" they made a face that looked slightly angry, and murmured "Shut up, you're being stupid!" in a slightly deeper voice.

As the strange ginger argued with them self in front of you, you patiently waited for them to calm down. Inhaling, they turned to you once again with another smile, but more nervous this time as they patted the spot next to you on the driftwood. "Excuse me, but, may we- Er.. I, sit with you..?" They asked, seeming rather uneasy. Nodding politely, you scooted over a bit more so they had more room to sit. They sat next to you and stared off towards the ocean. The silence bothered you some, and you shifted a bit. ".. So, hello! My name is (y/n). (Y/n) (l/n)! Who may you be?" You asked. The ginger blinked and looked at you, muttering a few incoherent words. "Ah- Tomatoredd.." They bowed his head for a moment, before looking back towards the ocean with a frown. "That's a nice name." You complimented, grinning. Looking at you once again, Tomatoredd blushed softly and smiled giddily at you. "R-Really..?? I-I mean.. Your name is nice, too!"

 

The two of you sat there at the beach talking for a few hours, chatting about your likes, dislikes, and you even gave them your phone number in case they were ever lonely or bored. After that you smiled and waved goodbye, leaving for your own home while they sat there still, staring blankly at the ocean and arguing with themselves once in a while.


End file.
